


Pain

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Author Chose Not To Use Tags, F/M, Old Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Author Chose Not To Use A Summary
Kudos: 3





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics (in italics) are from the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace.
> 
> This was originally written and posted on fanfiction.net in 2008. (Yes, it's a songfic. Leave me alone.)

~ Pain ~

_Pain_

A single moment of intense agony that quickly faded to a dull ache.

_Without love_

His fingers tightened around her throat.

_Pain_

He slammed her against the wall again.

_I can't get enough_

She let out a small sound, not loud enough to be considered a squeak, not breathy enough to qualify as a gasp.

_Pain_

It was the sound of a creature fighting for its life... only she wasn't actually fighting back at all.

_I like it rough_

He lifted the razor, bringing it dangerously close to her exposed neck.

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Suddenly there was a sound of rushing footsteps and someone was roughly pulling the two of them apart, wrestling the razor from his hand, standing in front of her to shield her from him...

"Are you alright, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes. I... I don't think he was really going to hurt me."

"That's not what it looked like to me. Lucy, go and fetch the beadle, quickly. Tell him what's happened. I'll stay here and make sure Albert doesn't try anything else."

"No, don't!" Mrs. Lovett shouted in a panicked voice, stopping the other woman in her tracks. "Don't go getting the law involved. It's not like you think!"

Benjamin looked back over his shoulder at her.

"He was threatening you."

The baker bit her lip and shrank back against the wall. The barber waited expectantly for her response.

"He wasn't really... What you saw was more like... foreplay," she explained, blushing.

Benjamin looked back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Lovett before pronouncing, "You're sick, both of you." He directed a death-glare at Albert. "And don't ever touch my razors again."

~end~


End file.
